1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is containers for air freshening materials and other volatiles or actives, particularly containers having a cover over a receptacle portion, wherein the cover is coupled to the receptacle portion for axial and rotational positioning.
2. Background
Containers for air freshening materials are sold in a variety of forms, depending, in part, on the type of fragrance material they are adapted to house and their expected placement in a home or business. Air freshening materials, such as gels, sachets, powders, and polymer beads, for example, are often housed in containers suitable for upright positioning on horizontal surfaces in a home, office or public space.
Many of these types of air freshening materials are sold in containers having a cover and a receptacle portion with a base. A cover may be coupled to the receptacle portion in a variety of ways. In some configurations, a cover is adhesively sealed onto the upper rim of the container. When fragrance release is desired, a user simply peels away and thereafter discards the cover. Fragrance release then continues until the air freshening material is dissipated or the fragrance power of the air freshening material diminishes. With this type of cover, the container does not provide a way to limit fragrance release after opening.
Alternatively, a cover and a receptacle portion may be coupled using threaded elements. Covers used with these types of containers, however, are separate components, and the cover is completely removed from the receptacle portion. Often these containers have an initial sealing element that breaks upon opening when the cover is twisted. To limit fragrance release after opening, a user must replace the cover. Once replaced, however, this type of cover may not sufficiently seal the container.
Other air freshener containers, such as those primarily used for gels, typically have a cover that is coupled to a receptacle portion, as well as a component that connects the receptacle portion and cover. These types of containers have gel positioned between the receptacle portion base and the cover such that the connecting component is surrounded by gel. To release fragrance, a user grips the cover and pulls it away from the base to expose the gel. These types of containers often allow for only axial displacement of a cover and also have only an initial seal that breaks upon opening. Containers of this type include the Renuzit Adjustable® Air Freshener manufactured by Dial.
Although useful for their intended purpose, the types of containers described have several limitations, particularly relating to their ability to control fragrance release after opening. Considering these limitations, among others, a clear need exists for improved containers for air freshening materials.